


Restless Fingers

by negiramen



Series: My Boredom Is Infinite [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Thief, a bit angsty, sunggyu can't keep his fingers still, woogyu is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negiramen/pseuds/negiramen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu steals for the first time when he is five.<br/>The action thrills him and he continues to steal unconsciously.<br/>He can’t stop his hand from grabbing things – or living beings – that don’t belong to him.<br/>He needs to steal to feel alive.</p>
<p>Sunggyu is a thief with the mask of an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my One-Shots ;3  
> Story is mine, people sadly not haha
> 
> -ramen

  
  


 

Sunggyu steals for the first time when he is five. The item he takes is the small teddy bear from his younger brother. No one notices him when he sneaks the toy out of the room. No one finds it in his room, because shortly afterwards he dumps it in a trash can on his way to kindergarten. His first theft is unintentional, but it thrills the little boy more than any children’s series on TV or pancakes for breakfast. He’s too small to really understand what stealing is. He’s curious about things that don’t belong to him – and maybe a bit jealous of his brother – that’s why he starts taking them. Sunggyu never tells anyone about this urge in him. He thinks it’s normal and he can’t understand why his brother is sad about the loss of his toy, but it fascinates him.  
  
The next item he takes is his mother’s lipstick a few months later. Sunggyu doesn’t intend to use it though, but he watches in delight as she rummages threw the bathroom and every other possible hiding place. She doesn’t look for it in Sunggyu’s room of course. That’s when he learns that people tend to overlook the most obvious hiding places. He’s a little startled when she asks him if he has seen the lipstick, but the small boy shakes his head and smiles innocently. That’s another thing he learnes during his early years: his smile can manipulate people’s opinion. Little Sunggyu may not know a lot about the world, but he knows how to act and he perfects it in the next years.  
  
He keeps on stealing little things for years, sometimes multiple times a week. The urge gets stronger each time. Sunggyu can’t stop his hands from grabbing other people’s stuff. Sometimes it’s an item that he wants to know about, but most of the time he simply steals to feel the thrill and throws it away afterwards. The things he keeps are hidden very well from his parents and his curious little brother. No one has found out about his habit yet. He hides it behind a sweet eye smile and a shy lisp. Things disappear wherever he goes, but no one suspects him. It excites him, makes him feel like he’s in power. Sunggyu is ten when he steals from a shop for the first time. It’s an expensive flashlight. He’s not in need for one. His eyes find the object in a shelf and before he knows it the item is already in his bag. His heartbeat increases instantly as he walks out of the shop with calm steps. There’s no indication on his face that he has done something illegal. He steps out of the shop untouched and unseen. The thrill of the cameras and the shop clerk intensify the feeling of enjoyment in his chest. He whistles as he walks back home.  
  
The little boy keeps the flashlight.  
  
His little brother catches him when Sunggyu is 12. He takes the brace that his sibling usually uses, but the problem is that his brother sees him when he snatches it. The younger cries immediately and tells him to give it back to him. Sunggyu doesn’t. He keeps it and hides it fast. His mother turns up in his room minutes later and asks him about it. He looks at the younger boy, who hides behind his mother’s long legs with teary eyes. Sunggyu uses his first real lie and accuses his brother of doing it himself to get their mother’s attention. He lets his mother search his room, but she finds nothing and he knows that he has won the game already. It’s a game for him and the thrill of someone knowing about his deeds is unbelievable. His victim is right there in the same room, but in the end Sunggyu is innocent again. His mother ruffles his hair and gives him a short warning about stealing someone’s belongings. He nods and accepts. His brother is clearly dissatisfied when he gets dragged away, but the little thief is delighted.  
  
Everything takes a different turn after his 15th’s birthday. Sunggyu is strolling through the streets when he hears a dog bark in a garden. He stares at the dog on the other side of the fence for a while. He crouches down and carefully extends his hand. The dog stops barking and sniffs at his hand. Sunggyu’s hands stroke his soft fur and when his fingers find the collar excitement rushes through his veins. His eyes sparkle as his fingers cruise along the harder surface. The animal in front of him is a living thing, yet he belongs to someone. He needs to follow his owners wishes, needs to catch the ball, needs to behave and needs to be lovable. Sunggyu pities the creature in front of him, but even more than that he wants to take it. He knows how much people love dead things. How much would the family miss the dog? The little boy knows he can’t simply take the dog. It will not follow a stranger without a reason and the danger of being seen is big. He can’t hide the dog in his bag either. It’s too heavy and it will move around. He can’t walk around with it in the neighborhood because people probably know that he belongs to someone else.  
  
Sunggyu makes his first planned theft ever.  
  
He ponders about it for a week. He prepares a plan and buys some stuff he might need. Sunggyu reads books about dogs in the library – he tells his mother that he goes there to study, which makes her very proud. He learns a lot about their behavior and what moves their loyal hearts. They’re a lot like humans. They can be manipulated with small things, but the little boy reads somewhere in a book that dogs can look into people’s souls when they meet your eyes. The thought is intriguing for Sunggyu, but he gets a bit scared of meeting the eyes of his prey now. Maybe the dog will see the intention in his small eyes.  
  
The boy befriends the dog.  
  
He is careful not to be seen around the neighborhood too often. He brings toys sometimes or little snacks. The dog gets more and more submissive each time he comes. Sunggyu thinks the animal in front of him is very stupid, but in the end humans are still more stupid in his opinion. It’s his fifth visit with the dog when he takes his collar off. The dog doesn’t flinch or move away, it even seems a bit happy to be free of it, but Sunggyu puts it back on his neck before he leaves. He rubs his fingertips on the way back home. He grins to himself when he’s eating dinner with his family. His father wonders if something good has happened to him lately. He says ‘yes’ and shows his mother the A+ he got on every subject. It’s not the real reason for his happiness, but it makes his parents happy. Sunggyu doesn’t care though. Grades are just useless in his eyes. He can’t steal other people’s grades. He could look at their answers to steal them, but there’s no need for him to copy wrong answers.  
  
Sunggyu snatches the dog away after his third week of stalking his prey. It happens in a few seconds. The small entrance to the garden isn’t locked. He only needs to open the door and the dog jumps out without hesitation. The boy takes its collar off and swiftly hands the dog a snack. The animal doesn’t know it, but there’s a small drug inside. Sunggyu isn’t sure about the effect, because he has simply stolen a sleeping pill out of their med storage. The dose in the snack is only a part of the real pill of course – Sunggyu is not dumb. He observes the surroundings carefully. The usual thrill grabs his heart and makes his fingers tremble from excitement. He pets the dog and smiles when the small animal falls to the side. He takes it and puts it into a box he has prepared beforehand. It’s full of garbage. He has thought a lot about his disguise, but his plan seemed perfect. If someone sees him, he will act like a diligent teenager, who cleans the neighborhood of trash. Adults love kids like him, who keep the environment clean. When he carries the well-hidden dog away he meets some people. An old lady even gives him money for being such a nice and caring boy. Sunggyu smiles brightly at her and continues to pick up garbage from the ground to improve his cover. No one suspects him and Sunggyu fights the urge the laugh out loud.  
  
He only stops his act when he’s far away from the home of the dog. Sunggyu crouches down in an alley and digs out the dog. The animal is still sleeping. The boy stares at it for a while with fascination and pity before he stands up and leaves. Sunggyu walks back home with the collar in his pocket and a feeling of achievement in his chest, but there’s also the feeling that something is missing. He has the collar and the dog is free, but something bugs him. He passes the house of the family a few days later. He can see posters everywhere in the neighborhood ‘ _We’re looking for our Dongie_’ with a picture of the dog below and their phone number. Sunggyu doesn’t see anyone in the garden, but he meets the desperate family on his way back home. They’re distributing flyers and he can see the tears sparkling in their eyes. He can see how much sleep they’ve been losing over this and the boy finally feels complete. He’s taken something important from them and they don’t know that it was him. They even smile at him and ask him for help. Sunggyu says ‘yes’ but inside he’s laughing.  
  
The boy doesn’t tell them where the dog could be.  
  
He never forgets about the dog, not after one year and not after two. There are several reasons for it. First off he can’t forget the feeling of stealing a living being. It’s different from the sentimental feelings humans hold towards dead things. Sunggyu continues to steal small or big things from people he knows or strangers, but it’s not the same as the dog. He can’t forget the sensation, nothing compares to it. Second off he can’t forget the silhouette of the sleeping creature. He looks for the dog a few times, but doesn’t find it again. He may have stolen it but the boy doesn’t want the small animal to die. He can only hope that it is still alive, but the possibility bugs him. There’s one thing Kim Sunggyu is sure of:  
  
He doesn’t want to steal a life.  
  
Sunggyu is 18 when he steals a car. He doesn’t have a license yet, but he wants to drive anyway. Since his parents refuse to buy him a car, he gives in to the urges eventually and steals one. It’s an old one and it can’t drive very fast. It makes weird noises when he changes gears, but Sunggyu makes it out of the city with it. He doesn’t get caught, though his driving style gives him away as a novice. He dumps the car at the outskirts. Sunggyu is careful not to leave any fingerprints and he makes sure that no one sees him leaving the car. He keeps the car keys as a souvenir of his first drive and walks back home. It takes him a few hours and his mother is worried as hell when he returns, but the boy simply tells her that he got accepted into the college of her dreams and was celebrating it with his friends, which quickly shuts her up.  
  
In college Sunggyu finds out that he is also a master at stealing hearts. Not the organ itself of course, but women flock to him. He doesn’t know why. He has a nerdy image and his mother makes sure that he dresses accordingly, but maybe they can sense that he is different. Sunggyu never falls in love with any of them. He just bewitches them and steals their love before he dumps them skillfully or rather: they dump him. He’s careful not to be the one who ends the relationship. He doesn’t want people to think he’s a cheating player. He needs their trust. Instead he gets a reputation as a sweet lover, who always falls for the wrong girls and gets hurt way too often. In the eyes of the females he is the weak type that needs protection and a strong hand. Sunggyu is an actor, he is a thief and he still can’t stop his urges. He steals from his girlfriends occasionally; sometimes a piece of their clothing, an earring, even a credit card and a cellphone. They never suspect him because Sunggyu always has the perfect lie on his tongue. He is a quick thinker with the image of an angel - with the world at his hands.  
  
He steals someone’s girlfriend once, but he regrets it because the guy is Lee Howon and Sunggyu earns a punch in the face for his actions. He learns from it and never does it again, though there was a certain thrill to it, he doesn’t like the taste of getting caught. The short setback doesn’t keep him from making use of his quick fingers though. The male finds his next big target in the newspaper one morning. It’s the second time in his life that he starts to make a plan. Sunggyu notices how he has missed the long and strenuous process of planning the crime. He sets his eyes on the painting of a famous artist that is being displayed at the national Arts Museum. It’s a highly guarded place and nothing like the garden with the dog from back then. It’s his seventh night working on the plan when Sunggyu notices that he can’t do this alone. He’s already done with making a plan of the building, finding the right exits and timing the shift change of the security guards, but the man can’t find the right gap for himself. There are too many security cameras and too little time. Sunggyu needs at least one helper.  
  
He needs a partner.  
  
The male knows that his clock is ticking. The painting won’t be at the museum forever and there could be changes in the shift plans suddenly. He can’t let his old information go to waste. Sunggyu doesn’t know who to ask for help though. He has friends, but he has never told them anything about his urges. He never shared his love for stealing or how his fingers itch at night. How much he likes holding someone else’s in his hands. He knows that probably no one will be able to understand why he feels alive only by stealing. So Sunggyu can only ask one person: his little brother. Sungjong knows about his habit, because his older brother stole his things relatively often. Most of the time Sunggyu didn’t even hide the act from him, just to annoy the younger. It was a devilish game that Sunggyu would always win in the end, because his mother liked her older child better. He knows his younger brother doesn’t like him very much, but they are still family and he can never win against Sunggyu in an argument. The older brother makes use of his talents to blackmail Sungjong into helping him.  
  
The plan is executed a week later. Security is lax because of a party. Sunggyu dresses himself like a waiter and sneaks into the party. He drugs some of the guards and steals one of their uniforms. Undercover he manages to slip into the other parts of the museum. Stealing the picture takes him a lot of time and concentration. He messes up shortly before he’s done. The alarm rings through the building and vibrates in his ears. Blood rushes through his body and he feels the adrenaline trying to take control of his mind, but Sunggyu keeps his cool. He was born to be a thief, his body and mind know how to move, they know what to do. He moves on instinct and runs away with the painting under his arm. The man finds the right exit in time without being caught and flees from the scene. Outside he rushes to the car where Sungjong is waiting for him. The younger brother immediately starts driving without a question and they leave the area. Sunggyu starts laughing sometime along the way as he looks at the painting. They stop by a river where he drops the stolen uniform attached with a stone into the water and changes his clothes quickly. Sungjong asks him what he will do with the painting timidly. Sunggyu says he’s going to send it to their aunt in America as a present. His brother calls him stupid, but Sunggyu does it anyway.  
  
He doesn’t get caught and Sungjong keeps his lips shut.  
  
When he returns to college Sunggyu can’t concentrate on his studies. He keeps on following the news on his smartphone. He keeps track of the investigation of the police. They have no idea that the painting has already left the country via airmail. Sunggyu chuckles to himself in class sometimes while he reads the news. Nothing can beat the thrill of stealing something in his opinion. If possible he wants to become a professional thief, but Sunggyu knows there are no classes for this job and no one will hold job interviews to find a thief. When people ask him he tells them that he wants to be a doctor in the future, but it’s just another lie. Sunggyu is a liar and he doesn’t know how to tell the truth anymore. Everything is a façade for him and he hates hiding his urges, but as much as he hates it he also loves it. He loves how clueless everyone around him is. He likes the look in their eyes that tells him how innocent and nice they think he is. He enjoys being pampered by his mom because his studies tire him, when in reality he’s just tired from the robbery.  
  
He’s nearly done with his studies, when he meets Nam Woohyun. The other man is younger than him by two years. He’s popular with everyone and strangely enough he practically sticks to Sunggyu’s side 24/7. He doesn’t know why Woohyun follows him around. The younger man greets him every day, eats lunch with him at the cafeteria and asks him for help with his studies occasionally. Sunggyu is irritated by his behavior, because usually only girls stick to him like that and he knows how to shoo girls away. But Woohyun sticks to him like glue, only smiling and sometimes even touching him. It gets harder for him to steal things at the college because Woohyun is always around Sunggyu. There is literally no air to breathe for him and it frustrates the thief.  
  
The younger male confesses to him after a month of “courting”, how he calls it.  Sunggyu is speechless, especially because gay relationships aren’t seen very often. He’s never thought about the possibility of being homosexual, but somehow he feels excitement in his chest. The thought of doing something that’s not accepted by the general public thrills him. He loves doing what is forbidden and Woohyun wants to keep it hidden for now. Sunggyu has no problem with that. He agrees, because the idea intrigues him.  
  
They start dating.  
  
To the outer world their relationship doesn’t change very much, but in the background they exchange kisses or tender touches under the table. Sunggyu likes the way his skin prickles when they touch in public whenever they think no one is looking at them. He loves the thrill. Woohyun seems to be the same as him as he makes use of every moment possible to stroke his hand or his thigh. The older male is not sure if he loves the other or simply the excitement he gets from doing forbidden things without being caught, but it’s a welcome distraction for his restless fingers.  
  
Woohyun loves his long, slim fingers. He kisses them in bed, one after the other before he joins their lips together. Their naked bodies pressed against each other make Sunggyu almost forget about his urges. He steals kisses from Woohyun, but he secretly misses something when they have sex like this. Soon enough he knows what he was missing when they have sex in the boy’s restroom in one of the cabins. He’s thrilled because anyone could come inside in the next second and he’s in the middle of screaming Woohyun’s name against the white tiles on the wall when someone does come in. It’s two of their professors and they talk loudly while they take care of their business. Sunggyu parts his lips to a silent sigh when Woohyun continues to pleasure him. He feels the younger boy inside of him and his thoughts circle around the teacher’s on the other side. They could catch them and expel them if they make even one wrong sound. Woohyun doesn’t seem to care and continues. Sunggyu enjoys the excitement and decides that he likes public sex.  
  
They move together after college. Sunggyu has managed to hide his habit from Woohyun. The younger knows that he enjoys the thrill of making out in public or that he has a certain kink for handcuffs, but Sunggyu continues to steal behind his back. He doesn’t steal from Woohyun though and he even keeps his hands off his friend’s stuff, though it’s hard to do. Hiding it from his boyfriend gives him another thrill he likes, but sometimes his conscience is telling him that it is wrong to hide it. It’s the same tiny part of his consciousness that told him it’s wrong to leave the little dog alone back then.  
  
Sunggyu wonders if the animal is still alive, but it’s been years and the possibility is low.  
  
Woohyun finds his hidden collection after a year of living together. When he returns from work the younger man is waiting for him in the living room. Sunggyu freezes when he sees parts of his collection on the big glass table. He thinks about running away, but throws the idea away because it would be too suspicious. So he thinks of a good lie instead. Woohyun is confused why Sunggyu keeps things like a dog collar – when he told Woohyun that he never had a dog – or why he owns women’s underwear. Everything would be explainable up to this point, but Woohyun has also found the cellphones and credit cards. Sunggyu curses himself for not throwing them away. He curses Woohyun for finding them. He doesn’t know why but in the end he does the only thing he hasn’t done since he was 5: telling the truth.  
  
The other is shocked to know about his urges to steal. Sunggyu tells him everything from the teddy bear to the dog and of course the painting. He explains the story between every little memory that is lying on the glass table. He speaks about it like he’s telling a story about his own grandchildren who are playing in the park. He smiles, he laughs, he strokes the items from time to time. Sometimes he glances at Woohyun, but he’s careful not to meet his eyes too long. He feels weirdly naked after he’s done with telling him everything. Of course Woohyun knows his naked body already, but he feels like he has just bared his whole being for the other. He’s not excited, he feels rather empty. His heart is calm as he waits for an answer from Woohyun. Sunggyu doesn’t know what he wants to hear, but he definitely doesn’t want to stop. His fingers itch to touch something – someone else’s belongings or Woohyun? He’s not sure.  
  
Woohyun doesn’t walk away. He moves next to Sunggyu and grabs his hand. He tells him that he should stop. He’s not going to report Sunggyu, but the older needs to stop his acts before someone catches him. He groans and tells Woohyun that this is exactly what is exciting him: the fear of getting caught. He tells Woohyun that he can’t stop it. It’s in his blood. His fingers grow impatient when he doesn’t steal regularly. His boyfriend ensures him that he will help him to get over this hurdle. Woohyun tells him that he doesn’t need to steal, that he will make him forget about it. Sunggyu doesn’t believe him and he’s right about it in the end.  
  
He doesn’t stop.  
  
Woohyun does a lot of sweet things for him. They go on dates and they have plenty of dangerous scenes in public places. They even sneak into private places to satisfy Sunggyu’s urges for forbidden things, but the elder still steals things. He doesn’t tell Woohyun, but the younger man notices it nevertheless. It escalates when Sunggyu takes the cat of their neighbor’s. Woohyun raises his voice at him for the first time and tells him to return the animal. Sunggyu just hugs the cat to his chest and pets it with a smile. His boyfriend loses his patience and leaves their apartment for the first time in rage. He doesn’t return that night and Sunggyu doesn’t move from his spot. The cat scratches his arms because it wants to leave, but he only hugs it harder. The claws across his skin make his eyes teary, but he welcomes the pain. He’s stolen the cat’s freedom, but it doesn’t make him happy. Woohyun is gone and he is scared that he might not return.  
  
When he wakes up the next morning Woohyun is back. The cat is gone though and his boyfriend has treated the cuts on his skin. Sunggyu doesn’t ask him for forgiveness. He doesn’t ask where the cat is. He feels better now that Woohyun is by his side again. The younger tells him that he wants Sunggyu to go to the psychologist with his problem. He snaps and starts to throw things at Woohyun. He calls him names, scratches him with his own claws and locks himself in the bedroom afterwards. Sunggyu hears him knocking against the door and calling his name, but the elder doesn’t open the door. In the end he stays in the room until the next day. Again Sunggyu doesn’t apologize, but Woohyun’s mood quickly changes when his restless fingers find the bulge in his bands and stroke it softly. He knows which buttons to push and he gives Woohyun what he needs with a smile.  
  
Time passes and they continue to go through ups and downs, mainly because Sunggyu can’t keep his fingers still. He even starts to steal bigger things again. He breaks into other people’s houses to steal their belongings. Sunggyu sells everything and brings nothing home. He saves the money and buys couple rings for them after a while. They’re beautiful – and expensive because they’re unique – and the first real thing he has legally bought for anyone. The older man gives them to Woohyun on his birthday, but the younger male reacts different from his expectations. Sunggyu stares at him with a blank face when Woohyun throws the small box across the room. It bangs against the wall and falls to the ground. Woohyun tells him that he doesn’t want stolen goods as a present. Sunggyu is speechless; he explains that he bought the rings with his own money as a celebration for their relationship. Although he still loves stealing, he can’t deny that he loves Woohyun just as much.  
  
His boyfriend doesn’t believe him and storms out of the apartment.  
  
Woohyu doesn’t return. Sunggyu waits a day, two days…a week. The box with the rings is still lying on the ground. He feels empty and for the first time he can’t feel his fingers itching to touch something. Sunggyu stays in the apartment, he doesn’t go to work and he doesn’t answer any calls from his boss. He doesn’t steal or eat. He just stares at the present and realizes that in the end he had paid for it with stolen money. He realizes that Woohyun can’t understand his love for stealing. Sunggyu isn’t sure if he can understand himself anymore.  
  
He leaves the house after two weeks. Sunggyu can’t walk straight and his body feels weak, but Woohyun is not returning and he wants to feel alive again. Since his boyfriend is not there he needs to steal to fill the hole in his chest. He walks into the next supermarket and steals a bottle of wine.  
  
He gets caught.  
  
Sunggyu stares at the policeman in front of him. The man asks him why he tried to steal the bottle. Sunggyu says because he wanted to. He asks him if he regrets and the male shakes his head. He starts telling the policeman about his previous crimes. At the beginning the other seems slightly amused, but as soon as he mentions the painting Sunggyu knows that he has caught his full attention. He laughs at the police, he jokes about their attempts to catch him, he is being an asshole. But nothing fills the hole in his heart. He realizes that this is where he belongs: behind bars. Society doesn’t welcome thieves. Even Woohyun has left him because Sunggyu is a hopeless case. He can’t stop himself, maybe the bars will stop him from stealing.  
  
His parents visit him in prison. They’re shocked and think that someone may have framed him, but Sunggyu tells them that everything is true. He tells his brother that he’s sorry for involving him. He cries after their visit. The prison cell is cold and small. His fingers feel stiff and the only thing he can cling to is his blanket. He wants to touch something else, maybe the white clouds in the sky, but they are too far away. He wants to touch Woohyun again. He misses their intimate scenes.  
  
After a month in prison Sunggyu breaks his fingers with the help of his knees. It hurts like hell and he screams once it’s done. He can’t look at his deformed fingers and the tears keep flowing over his cheeks. Guards grab him and carry him to the doctor of the prison. The doctor asks him why he would do something like that and Sunggyu tells him he did it because his fingers are bad. They are the cause of everything. He wishes he could cut them off and get new hands. Pure hands with honest fingers. The doctor shakes his head deep in thought and bandages his hands. He tells him to take the painkillers with his meal every day and that he should rest his hands.  
  
It’s not the flesh that is bad but his mind, which tells him to steal.  
  
Sunggyu doesn’t try to break his hands again. The pain is enough to get him through another month and the next. It makes him forget about the fact that no one visits him anymore. He can even forget the dirty looks some of the prisoners give him and the feeling of disgust when they gang up on him. They do things to him to break his will, but Sunggyu just blends it out. He doesn’t feel as part of the world anymore. He’s lost everything precious to him. He’s alone and he has nothing. His body is only a shell. Other people still seem to have a use for it, but he doesn’t. So he doesn't care.  
  
He cries alone in his cell at night nonetheless.  
  
He isn’t sure if he’s dreaming or not when the guard tells him he has a visitor. Sunggyu follows him into the room like a lifeless puppet. His eyes widen when he sees the person on the other side of the window. His heart starts beating again in his chest and tears threaten to fall from his eyes. He takes a seat on the chair and stares at Woohyun. The younger male looks as dashing as before with his silky black hair. He’s wearing a suit and he smiles at Sunggyu. He smiles. Not a wicked, evil smile like the other prisoners – a warm smile full of love like back in the days when they were still together. He tells the older man that he’s his new lawyer and that he will get him out of this place soon. He tells Sunggyu that he still loves him no matter what. He tells him that he’s sorry for leaving him like that.  
  
Sunggyu apologizes to him for the first time. He cries and squeezes out that he loves him too in between his sobs. The thief promises that he won’t do it again. He wants to leave this place and he wants to touch Woohyun again. His lawyer laughs and puts his hand on the glass. Sunggyu stares at it and sees the ring on his finger. He puts his hand over Woohyun’s and it feels like the glass disappears between them for a second. They share a warm glance and Sunggyu can barely register when the guard tells him to go back to his cell. He thinks about stealing the key from his belt for a moment so that he can escape this place and run away with Woohyun, but he keeps his fingers in his pockets instead and thinks of Woohyun who is waiting for him. Woohyun with the ring on his finger. Woohyun, who believes in him.  Woohyun, the beautiful lawyer that has stolen the thief’s heart.  
  
He has this urge to touch something again after meeting the other. But he knows there is only one thing his fingers long for now.


End file.
